


If She Looks

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, I blame Enver for this, Picture inspired, distracted Peggy, forearm porn, heat wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: Peggy is distracted by a heat wave and thinks of Daniel's forearms.





	If She Looks

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the pic Enver posted on Twitter and Instagram last night. The Twitter version is a wider shot and shows one of his forearms being exposed.

Peggy tries to ignore the urge to look towards the windows of Daniel’s office and instead focus on the case file in front of her. LA is in the middle of a heat wave and the air in the SSR office is stifling.

If she looks, she knows what she will find. Daniel will have removed his blazer. His cuffs will be unbuttoned and rolled towards his elbows.

If she looks, she will see his forearms. She knows there were times she saw them in New York but they have recently taken on new meaning to her.

If she looks, she will picture his forearms during their intimate moments. Wrapped around her waist from behind as she washes dishes in his kitchen. Spreading her thighs so he can put his mouth where no other man’s has been. Lifting her leg so he can thrust into her as he is nestled against her back.

If she looks, she will be unable to resist the pull to his office to have her way with him. Heat wave and propriety be damned!

She is so engrossed in trying to resist the urge to look towards his office that she doesn’t hear the familiar sound of his crutch as he walks towards her desk. 

“Peggy, what do you say we get out of here?” She jumps at the sound of his voice. “Oh, I didn’t mean to startle you. It’s been a long time since I’ve managed to sneak up on someone,” he says with a chuckle. “That file must be really riveting.”

She looks up and sees her tempters have been covered by his blazer. “Actually, I am having trouble concentrating because of this bloody heat. Finding somewhere cooler would be lovely,” she replies as she puts the file in her desk and retrieves her handbag.

Within seconds of entering Daniel’s house, Peggy frees her tempters from their confines.


End file.
